


Not Tonight

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Amy misses her Raggedy Doctor a little more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. It's nothing particularly groundbreaking, just what I thought Amy was doing while he was on the space ship in the prequel to the Christmas special.

 

It's not that Amy doesn't already think of him all the time or that she doesn't already wonder when he'll show his face. (And he _will_. She's sure of it. He's alive, after all, and he said she hadn't seen the last of him, so he'll be back. It's just a matter of time.) But there's just something different about today. So very, _very_ different.

Maybe it's that everyone else is there–Aunt Sharon, her parents, Rory's, even Melody! (Which, mind you, was a rather interesting story to explain to their families.) Or that their kitchen smells like those gingerbread snaps he loves so much. (He once took them to a planet that was made entirely out of gingerbread.) Or maybe it's because there's a giant Christmas tree with lots of shiny, flashy things just waiting to be soniced. (The moron never could resist shiny, flashy things.)

Or maybe, just maybe, it's because it's Christmas Eve and she just misses her Raggedy Doctor a little bit more than usual.

Amy waits until Rory's parents dig out the old videos and everyone is comfortably curled around the telly, before she excuses herself. She paces herself, careful not to run off too quickly, until she's safely locked in the bedroom. She leans against the door, takes a deep breath, and pulls her mobile out of her pocket.

" _Oh blimey! Okay, probably leave a message at the tone or something."_

She laughs when his stupid answer phone picks up. Some things never change. "Doctor? Are you there?" she asks. "Don't worry, we're not in any sort of trouble. There are no cracks in my wall or aliens hiding in my house. Well, Rory's mum is here," she chuckles a bit, "But other than that, we're fine. No danger, I just want to talk. So if you're there, _pick up the phone_."

He doesn't. Her smile drops and she lets out a small sigh. "You're not, are you?" Amy doesn't wait for the answer she knows won't come. She forces the smile back on her face instead. "Which means you're off having some ridiculous adventure, yeah? Probably one that involves saving the universe and wearing some stupid hat, huh? Just don't go and get yourself blown up or something." She wonders how many times he's run off and done that already. Moron. Didn't she tell him to look after himself?

Amy takes a deep breath. "Doctor, everyone's come over, even Melody. It's loud and everyone's hugging and it's absolutely rubbish. You'd love it. So if you want to pop in, I'm sure we can make room. You know, if you want." She waits. She waits and waits for him to pick up the phone. For him to coming running, half out of breath, babbling on about how much he loves Christmas. She waits and waits for the answer she knows will never come.

So, of course, he never picks up the phone.

"But you're never going to hear this, are you? You don't even know you _have_ an answer phone." A broken chuckle escapes her lips. "Even when you're so smart, you're absolutely stupid, you know that?" She shakes her head.

And she knows she should hang up now. There's no point in talking to an empty TARDIS, after all. But still. _Still_ , she can't help herself. "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

She hangs up after that, but she doesn't move from her spot. She stands there, her back against the door and her mobile clutched in her hand. She stands there until her mum comes to tell her it's midnight and they're about to start opening presents.

Amy laughs and blinks back her tears before she opens the door and returns to her family.

She goes back and smiles and opens her presents. She hugs everyone and eats gingerbread and pretends that it doesn't feel like something so very important is missing.

* * *

_**I'll be alright, just not tonight**_  
-Sara Bareilles


End file.
